The Uprise
, Seattle, Was. USA |founded = 2077 |goals = Chems, Homœopathy, Spirituality, and Junk Trade |status = Active |headquarters = |headquarters-type = Community}}The Uprise, also known as The People and Children of Skyuprise, are a tight-knit, peace-loving, and homely group of hippies settled around , in 2281. The Uprise is the fifth largest group in Fremont though they are the number one source of psychedelics and homeopathy in the entire neighborhood. With a loyal and bustling community of 39 full-time members, split into three Thewe (subgroups), they are settled in six locations throughout Fremont, localizing at their central haven beneath known as The Commune. History Modern Day The hippy community takes its eponymous name from one of their ancestors known as Skyuprise, a 22nd-century leader, or 'Skyfatha', who was born beneath the Aurora bridge where the primary settlement of the group, The Commune, now resides. The Uprise believe the , known to them as 'Skyfatha Uprise', was erected in his honor by the universe itself and is the birthplace and final resting place of the somewhat mythological founder. Revered as a great protective sentinel watching over them, the statue of Skyfatha Uprise is arguably the most religious and sacred place in the country. Culture Religion The Uprise are monotheistic in their religious beliefs, and generally, pray to their former leader turned God, Skyuprise. While other symbolic beings appear in their pantheon, none are glorified more than Skyuprise themselves. Periodically, the entire group rally together and walk the sacred five-kilometer pilgrimage of Skyuprise which connects all six positions settled by members of The Uprise. During the great walk, members fast and chant hymns of sorrow and of happiness depending on the mood of the group. For funerals and similar death ceremonies, members gather and share their thoughts and memories of the deceased generally in a light-hearted manner as if they were also listening. As the tradition, all available members will perform loud, echoing chants generally led by the Skyfatha, close relative, or other figures of authority. An example of a general chant, which is usually similar to a military cadence, goes as such: Leader " to my !" Group: "Bright Victory!". The chant can be uttered once or a multitude of times depending on the occasion, and it is common for the leader to speak in tongues as the leader the incantation. Each Thewe have their own unique chants, protocols and rites. Naturism Proud and unashamed, The Uprise are devout nudists and rarely if ever do they wear clothing or undergarments. This comes from their fascination with horses. They also actively participate in open defecation, in honor of their mystical guardians, and have a legendary toilet-tree known as the Shittertree were multiple members climb and defecate off of often in tandem. Spitting Human spit and saliva are used, practiced, and expelled ceremoniously by the group for peculiar purposes such as luck or health beliefs, and oppositionally, used to enact a hex, curse, or malediction upon an object of place. While spittle is employed for numerous ways, incipiently, the act of spitting is believed by The Uprise to infuse authority, efficacy, power, and force; and these are the concepts that the Uprise believe when they spit. In the rare moments that they must defend themselves from the wilds of the wastelands, they will spit onto their weapons and armaments. Category:Groups Category:Cascadia